Saitama
Saitama Is the main character of the series and quite possibly the most powerful individual in the series to date. Biography Saitama was once a slacker who very much hated working. One day he ran into a monster known as Crablante who threatened to kill a young child. While initially he didn't think to much of it he decieded to stick up for the child. After getting beat up he managed to kill the Monster. After three years of training Saitama eventually becoming strong enough to kill threats with a single punch. After two Demon level threats were dealt with he ran into Genos, a cyborg. The two proceeded to destory the House of Evolution and kill Carnage Kabuto. After a brief fight against Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Hammerhead both Saitama and Genos decieded to enter the Hero Exam in order to become members of the Hero Association. After learning of his Rank both he and Genos spar to guage the others power. While Genos put up a decent fight Saitama won the bout. During the next few weeks Saitama managed to jump to C-Rank 5 after taking Sonic in and destroying a Dragon level meteor strike. While Saitama was shopping near the shore a Sea Folk had appeared warning all the humans of their impending doom. Later that week ultimately the Deep Sea King proved to be a powerful foe defeating multiple heroes and nearly killing Genos. Saitama then killed the being and despite his victory was ridiculed for being a glory hound. While Genos and Mumen Rider knew the truth many however displayed hatred towards him. Once the Hero Association got wind of his victory he was set to Class B. Now becoming more popular and even gaining an audience with Silver Fang. However despite the good luck unfortunately the fortune seer Shibabawa died while giving her final vision stating the Earth is in trouble. The S-Rank heroes along with Saitama gathered at the Hero Association only for the entirety of A-City to be annihilated. Saitama, after killing much of the crew, managed to find the leader of the invaders Lord Boros. The two fought fiercely and seemed as if Saitama was given an actual fight. In a final act of desperation Lord Boros tried to annihilate the planet as well as Saitama. With a single punch he was defeated and Saitama stayed with his fallen enemy. The two mutually agreed it was a good fight and Boros passed on. After the fight he and the rest of the S-Class heroes took some time to relax and party. The event was put to a halt after Zombieman was murdered. After a short deliberation the group left due to the fact he could regenerate. A few months later Saitama and Genos intercepted Pluton, King of the Underworld where he was killed after a single punch much to Saitama's regret. Personality Saitama is generally very laid back and lazy at first glance. As he doesn't seem to care all that much about his own well being. Despite this he is quite caring after Genos got to know him and even seemed rather happy after the relaxing day at the spa. However he is short to anger if reminded of his baldness. Abilities Speed Saitama is extremely fast to the point where he could jump from the moon towards the earth in less than a few seconds. He was able to dodge both Genos and Sonics attacks even being able to effectively counter them. During his battle with Genos he was able to create an Afterimage and manage to escape his assault. Even high speed camera's could not detect the punch that surveyed the battle between he and Deep Sea King. Power Saitama is by and large the strongest person in the series as he is capable of taking down Dragon Level threats with a single punch. It should be noted that while this is quite a feat that few can accomplish Saitama is almost always holding back. The only person to survive a punch from him is Lord Boros and even then they severely hinder his abilities. Durability Saitama is virtually impossible to damage. He was able to take a barrage of punches from Carnage Kabuto with little effect. The kick towards the moon that Lord Boros landed also did little if at all to him. That does not mean however he cannot feel pain. Techniques Normal Consecutive Punches Saitama raises one fist and proceedes to punch his opponent multiple times. The attack is gernerally much too fast for a normal person to see. The attack usually leaves the enemy in a bloody pulp. Despite the devastating effects it is still as the name implies "normal punches". Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch Saitama revs back his fist and punches his opponent. It is capable of creating a conical shape in the clouds. Trivia * Saitama is actually his last name not his first contrary to popular belief. * He wears rather standard hero garb that is typical of western superheroes like Superman. * Saitama is generally ranked high in the popularity polls usually 4 to 2. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Hero Category:Human